tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dogs
Dogs are four-legged canines that go "bow wow". Some also go "arf arf". Others merely howl or whine and sometimes even growl. There are many different breeds of dogs and, along with cats, are one of the most popular types of household pets. As with all animals, dogs have made distinguished contributions to the television medium. One of the most infamous TV dogs of all time is without question Scoobert "Scooby" Doo, a great dane featured in the Scooby Doo family of animated cartoon projects. Scooby Doo is the pet of twenty-something Norville "Shaggy" Rogers and a companion of Shaggy's friends, Fred, Velma and Daphne. Scooby Doo was classically voiced by actor Frank Welker. Unlike other dogs, Scooby has a fair to better understanding of the English language and can even speak it to limited extent. Both Shaggy and Scooby have cowardly natures and tend to frighten easily. The only thing that overcomes their fear of... well, everything is their inexhaustible hunger. The other members of the Mystery, Inc. group can often cajole Shaggy and Scooby into doing what they want with the promise of food. For Scooby, this was commonly demonstrated in the form of a Scooby Snack. Scooby also had a nephew named Scrappy Doo which everybody hated. Due South Benton Fraser, a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police from the TV series Due South, partnered up with a deaf white wolf dog named Diefenbaker, which he brought with him when he relocated to Chicago, Illinois. Fear the Walking Dead A German Shepard wandered near the Clark residence during the L.A. riots. Nick Clark let him into the house and noticed that he was injured. Shortly thereafter, the infected neighbor, Peter Dawson, came into the house, killed the dog and ate it. Nick and his family came upon him while he was in the midst of consuming the animal. How I Met Your Mother On the CBS comedy series How I Met Your Mother, the character of Robin Scherbatsky owned five dogs at the beginning of the series. Being a dog lover was one of several endearing qualities that made her appealing to future love interest Ted Mosby. However, this actually became an element of contention between them after Ted learned that all of her dogs were given to her by ex-boyfriends. To retify the matter, Robin gave her dogs to her aunt who owned a large property. Planet of the Apes On the pilot episode of the 1974 Planet of the Apes television series, a chimpanzee named Arno has a pet dog that he uses to track down a human named Farrow. This is notable since the Planet of the Apes film series established that all dogs and cats had been wiped out by a plague in the 1990s. The Walking Dead A gathering of fourteen starving survivors, shambled down a highway in rural Virginia. A pack of wild dogs emerged, most of which were doberman pincers and began snarling and bared their fangs. The group, never one to shy away from a fight, killed the dogs and then ate them. To their credit, they were REALLY hungry. Walking Dead: Them Other uses * The term "dog" can also be used to describe a member of the male gender who possesses a high libido and is often on the prowl for his next sexual conquest with the opposite sex. Modern usage of the phrase has often pronounced the word as dawg. * American Idol judge Randy Jackson often refers to contestants as dawg, but this is intended as a term of endearment rather than an insult. * Compressed meat by-products squeezed into a skin and slapped on a bun is called a hot dog. Hot dogs are awesome and are very popular at baseball games. On the pilot episode of the comedy series 30 Rock, TV show writer Liz Lemon purchased an entire cart of hot dogs from a street vendor just to prevent a rude customer from buying any. Appearances * Daredevil: Penny and Dime - Frank Castle has a guard dog that gets abducted by the Kitchen Irish. * Teen Titans: The Monster Machine - Dog frightened by Monster Machine. * Wonder Woman: Light-Fingered Lady - Three German Shepherd guard dogs. See also * Appearances of dogs on TV References Category:Animals Category:30 Rock/Miscellaneous Category:The Brady Bunch/Miscellaneous Category:Hart to Hart/Miscellaneous Category:Scooby Doo/Miscellaneous